wikiscoutipediafandomcom_id-20200216-history
Federación de Asociaciones de Scouts de España
The Federación de Asociaciones de Scouts de España (ASDE, Federation of Spanish Scout Associations) is a Spanish Scout association. It is one of the members of the Federación de Escultismo en España and thus of the World Organization of the Scout Movement. It serves 31,458 members (as of 2006). History The ASDE was founded in 1912 by Teodoro Iradier y Herrero and Arturo Cuyás under the name Exploradores de España - Boy-scouts españoles (Spanish Explorers - Spanish Boy-Scouts). It was among the founding members of the Boy Scouts' International Conference in 1920. In 1940, after the Spanish Civil War the Exploradores de España were suspended by Franco's regime, but could continue their activities as Asociación Nacional de Exploradores de España (ANEDE, National Association of Spanish Explorers) with a semi-tolerated status. The organization was fully legalized in 1977 under the name Asociación de Scouts de España (Spanish Scout Association) during the reforms after Franco's death. In 1978, it formed the Federación de Escultismo en España with the Movimiento Scout Católico and the Federació Catalana d'Escoltisme i Guiatge and was readmitted to the World Organization of the Scout Movement the same year. Program Program sections The ASDE is divided in five sections according to age: * (Beaver Scouts)—ages 6 to 8 * (Cub Scouts—ages 8 to 11 * (Scouts)—ages 11 to 14 * (Senior Scouts)—ages 14 to 16 * (Rover Scouts)—ages 16 to 21 Scout Motto , Always Ready Scout Promise On my honor, I promise that I will do my best: *''To do my duty to God and the country,'' *''To help other people at all times and'' *''To obey the Scout Law.'' Scout Law * A Scout's honor is to be trusted * A Scout is loyal to his country, his parents, his leaders and those under him * A Scout's duty is to be useful and to help others without benefit * ''A Scout is a friend to all and a brother to every other Scout * A Scout is courteous and a gentlemen * A Scout sees the work of God in nature. He loves animals and plants * A Scout obeys orders without question and leaves nothing half done * A Scout smiles and sings under all difficulties * A Scout is thrifty and respects other people's property * A Scout is clean in thought, word and deed Regional organizations The ASDE is a federation of independent regional organizations, organized according to the autonomous communities of Spain. Its members are: *Andalucía: Scouts de Andalucía *Aragón: Scouts de Aragón *Principado De Asturias: Exploradores del Principado de Asturias *Islas Baleares: Scouts de Baleares *Islas Canarias: Scouts de Canarias *Cantabria: Scouts de Cantabria *Castilla La Mancha: Scouts de Castilla-La Mancha *Castilla y León: Exploradores de Castilla y León *Catalunya: Acció Escolta de Catalunya *Ceuta: Scouts de Ceuta *Extremadura: Scouts de Extremadura *Galicia: Scouts de Galicia *La Rioja: Scouts de La Rioja *Madrid: Exploradores de Madrid *Melilla: Scouts de Melilla *Región de Murcia: Exploradores de Murcia *Comunitat Valenciana: Scouts Valencians The organization has no groups in the Basque Country and in Navarre. References External links * Official website Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Scouting and Guiding in Spain Category:Organizations established in 1912 Category:1912 establishments in Spain